The Coffemaker
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: "El regalo de bodas de Blaine fue una maquina de café." La amistad, noviazgo, matrimonio y paternidad de Sebastian Smythe-Hummel y Kurt Hummel-Smythe.


El regalo de bodas de Blaine fue una maquina de café. Un regalo obviamente pensado en Kurt y en la adicción a la cafeína del contratenor. En sus múltiples citas en el Lima Bean antes de que Klaine terminara y Kurt comenzara una tentativa relación con Sebastian.

La maquina no es simple ni fácil de usar, es prácticamente una maquina de capuchinos profesional. Con todos sus instrumentos y con bolsas llenas de diferentes tipos de granos como parte del regalo.

La maquina es enorme y ocupa casi todo el espacio en su cocina. Sebastian no sabe porque no pueden tener una maquina de cafés normal, lo cierto es que la maquina lo hace sentirse estúpido y relativamente inútil cada mañana cuando no puede hacerle desayuno en la mañana a su esposo porque no sabe cómo usar la máquina de cafés.

La maquina es también un recuerdo constante de Blaine y –Klaine- y cómo, sin importar que, Blaine es aun una de las pocas personas que conocen a Kurt mejor que nadie.

* * *

El fantasma de Blaine en su relación jamás ha sido un problema. Desde el comienzo Kurt fue firme en su posición sobre haber terminado con su novio de tres años y sobre no querer volver con él. Lo cierto es que no funcionaban como pareja, funcionaban como novios, cuando todo era superficial y glamoroso. Funcionaban como mejores amigos, cuando no había compromisos ni sentimientos involucrados.

Sebastian y Kurt funcionaban increíblemente bien en todos los aspectos;

Su amistad, aunque incomoda en un principio, era fácil de llevar y agradable. Lo cierto es que no tenían nada en común además de sus personalidades pero funcionaban mejor de lo que el resto del mundo predecía para su inusual tipo de amistad.

Su noviazgo fue emocionante y aterrador, al igual que la mayoría de los noviazgos nuevos. Besos tentativos, sexo frenético, citas en su cafetería de siempre. Kurt iría a los partidos de futbol de NYU con Sebastian, y Sebastian cantaría con Kurt en Callbacks cada domingo. No era sobre aprender a disfrutar lo que le gustaba al otro, sino querer hacer lo que el otro quería hacer sólo por ese golpe de felicidad que provocaba la sonrisa de la persona que amas. Kurt jamás había hecho eso con Blaine. Ellos tenían tantas cosas en común que en algún momento alrededor de su relación, comenzaron a olvidar aquellos gustos propios que no compartían con el otro.

Cuando finalmente se mudaron juntos, la vida era extrañamente fácil. Sebastian era el más feliz con el arreglo.

Ambos acordaron en arrendar un departamento completamente nuevo, una zona neutral que ambos pudieran decorar y llamar hogar.

Blaine jamás fue un tema, lo cierto es que Blaine ni siquiera estaba viviendo en New York. Demasiado grande y lleno de gente molesta, mal educada y siempre tarde. Blaine soportó la vida en la gran ciudad dos meses antes de volver a Westerville y titularse como profesor de música.

Sebastian le pidió matrimonio a Kurt después de su primera victoria en un caso y poco después del primer papel de Kurt en un musical off Broadway (Peter Pan, Maggie hubiera estado orgullosa), el anillo había estado ahí casi por un año pero el momento jamás era el indicado, no cuando ambos eran demasiado jóvenes y con las tarjetas de crédito de sus padres en la billetera.

La boda fue enorme, Sebastian hubiera gastado todo el dinero de su fondo en el banco si Kurt se lo hubiera pedido. Fue una boda de otoño, con todos sus amigos y su familia en frente. Hunter fue el padrino de Sebastian y Finn el de Kurt. Burt lloró durante todo el asunto, Hunter se rio en su cara después del primer Vals.

A los 26 años Kurt se matriculó en Parsons, jamás perdiendo el amor por la música pero reencontrando nuevas pasiones. Sebastian lo acompaño a cada paso del camino.

Un año después Blaine comenzó a salir con Dave Karofky, se casaron a los 6 meses y se divorciaron al final del año. Kurt lo acompaño durante todo el proceso, Sebastian jamás se sintió amenazado, apoyando a David en su lugar.

A los 28 años una actriz emergente usó uno de los vestidos de Kurt en los Oscars y un mes después dos actrices diferentes llevaron joyas de su nueva línea de accesorios a los BAFTAS.

A los 30 años Sebastian publicó un libro en el que había estado trabajando desde los 15.

A los 30 años Kurt le preguntó a Sebastian como se sentía acerca de los niños.

El tema de la adopción era uno delicado, fue una de las pocas grandes peleas que alguna vez tuvieron.

Sebastian jamás pensó en convertirse en un padre pero jamás pensó en enamorarse tampoco.

Sebastian tenía miedo de ser un padre distante, al igual que todos los hombres Smythe, tenía miedo de ser un mal padre, tenía miedo de vivir un horrible divorcio con el amor de su vida porque ambos simplemente no funcionaban como padres, ¿Qué pasaría si la falta de responsabilidad de Sebastian terminará por convertir a Kurt en el padre responsable? ¿El padre aburrido? ¿Terminaría Kurt resintiéndolo?

A los 32 adoptaron a Colín, un niño pelirrojo y lleno de pecas de 4 años que adoraba a Kurt y veía a Sebastian como algún tipo de héroe.

La máquina de Capuchinos cambió por una maquina de helados.

* * *

Corto pero espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
